A Collection of Lemons
by jinjin1
Summary: Lemons... or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**A Collection of "Lemons"**

**Hey guys, new story. My last story, The Grimoire House didn't exactly go as planned and I am taking a break from it to write you guys a collection of "lemons". Well enjoy reading. **

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock knock._

"Hurry up and answer the door, Lucy!", muttered Gray. "I left my shirt at your house again…"

_Knock knock knock._

"What is she doing in there?",

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Gray looked into the keyhole. Strangely enough, Happy was there, sitting on the couch and eating fish. _So Natsu's here?_

"Luce!", a voice that Gray recognized as Natsu's whined.

"What?", Lucy asked impatiently.

_They appeared to be in the kitchen_, thought Gray.

"Faster!", Natsu whined.

"It's not gonna go any faster!", Lucy yelled back.

_Wait what?_

"Let me do it then!", Natsu said back.

"KYA!" Lucy's piercing yell made Gray step back a few steps from the keyhole. He rubbed his ears before returning back to the keyhole.

"Ah…. yes. This is how you do it Luce.", Natsu sighed.

"I'm not sure it's supposed to look like this…", Lucy questioned worriedly. "But then again, it is my first time doing this."

_Lucy's a-a…._

"EEK!", Lucy squealed "It exploded everywhere! Natsu, now we have to clean it all up!"

"Okay… but that was pretty fun though, Luce.", Natsu replied.

"Now where did I put that towel?"

"I think that you left it on the couch next to Happy."

"Okay, hold on, I'll get it."

_SHIT. Better run. Who cares about that shirt? If Lucy finds out that I overheard her and Natsu… well… I'm screwed._

**The Next Day**

* * *

Gray arrived at the guild, and saw Natsu and Lucy chatting with Mirajane.

"We had so much fun last night!", Natsu said eagerly.

_He's… telling her? And Lucy isn't objecting?_

"Yeah!", agreed Lucy.

_She's happy to tell Mira? That's new. _Gray walked to the bar and took a seat.

"Oh hi Gray! Natsu and Lucy were telling me about all the fun they had last night!", smiled Mirajane. Gray nodded slowly, wondering if they were gonna tell him about what happened. His face went red from the thought.

"So…um… what did you guys do last night?", Gray asked tentatively.

"Well, we were in the kitchen, and we-",

"Natsu got my kitchen all messy!", Lucy interjected.

"How?", asked Mirajane

"Well last night, he came over and-", began Lucy

"I'LL BE GOING NOW.", Gray said quickly, color rising to his face.

"Anyways, last night he came over, BROKE MY FREAKING BLENDER AND GOT SMOOTHIE EVERYWHERE!"

"What? The "fast" setting wasn't fast enough!"

* * *

**I don't even know. I had the idea for days and had to let it out some how. If you liked it, review and stuff. I might write more of these if ya'll want em.**

**~Jinjin1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Collection of "Lemons"**

** Made another chapter for you pervs. Jk. Love all my readers! I should stop talking now. (I got the idea out of a comic)**

"Ugh!", exclaimed Lucy. " My rent's almost due, and I'm broke!" _I should go on a mission. Wonder what Natsu is doing now. I'll go check on him. _Lucy walked to Natsu's house and knocked on the door. "Natsu?" She looked inside the window and saw the shadows of Natsu and Gray.

"It's my first time, slanty eyes.", Gray said. "Take it easy."

"I've done this loads of times.", Natsu reassured him. "So I'll be much better than you."

_The hell are they doing? I think Natsu keeps a spare key somewhere for Happy. I'll look for it. _ Lucy kneeled down to check the bushes, but to no avail. _Maybe the pots? _Lucy went to check the pots, and heard Natsu yelling.

"No Gray! Not that hole!"

"I TOLD YOU ITS THE FIRST TIME!"

_Wait what?! I don't even wanna know what's going on in there!_

"This one here!",

"A little higher!", Gray groaned.

_N-Natsu and Gray are… _Lucy shuddered at the thought and looked under the doormat.

"Right there, right there, YES!"

"You weren't bad, Ice Princess. Maybe we can do this again."

"Sure, Flame Brain." Lucy finally uncovered the key from under the doormat, but she was too scarred by what she heard to go inside. She quickly put the key back and ran before they found out she was eavesdropping.

**The Next Day…**

"So what'd you guys do yesterday?", Mirajane smiled, passing Natsu and Gray drinks.

"Probably beat the crap outta each other.", Cana slurred.

_I wish that was the truth_, thought Lucy, trying to keep her cool.

"Naw. We did something else.", Natsu grinned.

_Don't ask Mira, don't ask, PLEASE DON'T ASK, _prayed Lucy

"What did you guys do?"

_NOOOOOO._

"Well, Ice Princess came over…"

"AND KICKED HIS ASS ON PORTAL 2!"

"YOU WISH YOU KICKED MY ASS, DROOPY EYES!"

_Portal… 2…? Damn you, messed up brain!_

**Here's some "yaoi" for you guys. -Insert troll face here- Most of the "lemons" I post here will look kinda the same… DON'T HATE ME! D: Well have a great spring guys! **

** Stay awesome,**

** ~Jinjin**


End file.
